I gave you everything
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Breve songfic basado en Dead Inside (Muse) sobre Adrian en la transición de VA a Bloodlines.


_Hola. Estoy de regreso en los fics de Vampire Academy (justo tratando de seguir Strigoi), cuando escuche Dead Inside de Muse, y me pareció la canción perfecta para Adrian en la transición de VA a Bloodlines, así que es la canción que recomiendo al leer este breve texto._

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead en su sagas Vampire Academy/Bloodlines, mientras las estrofas son de Dead Inside de Muse del disco Drones. Gracias por leer._

¿Muerto en vida? Curioso, esa es una de las definiciones que les dan los humanos a los vampiros, aunque nosotros los moroi y los dhampir se la damos a los strigoi. Pero me imagino que un strigoi no se siente tal y como yo me siento, y por supuesto que tengo mucho mejor aspecto que ellos a pesar de que llevo...ni siquiera sé cuántos días llevo bebiendo, solo distingo si es ron, whiskey o brandy.

La borrachera se combina con la resaca, y está de nuevo con una nueva borrachera, así, siguiendo un ciclo sin fin, lástima que mi vaso si tiene tal fin en el fondo, aunque el sentimiento de cobardía también lo esté llenando, y fue eso lo que me trajo a este bar. Y es que no podía seguir escuchando hablar de la guardiana de la reina Vasilissa, mucho menos del romance que tenía con el guardián que había vuelto de ser strigoi, de cómo lo mantuvieron oculto, haciendo suspirar a las chicas ante un dramón digno de un libro de adolescentes, una obra de teatro trágica con un final feliz. Salvo que yo sé bien que no fue feliz para todos, como para mi madre, la tía Tatiana, y Jill. Todos somos daños colaterales.

Por eso deje la corte, no para siempre, pero si para poder pensar-beber con tranquilidad, y tal vez para encontrar una respuesta sobre lo que debía de hacer. Aunque parece que aún a algunos kilómetros de la corte todo me sigue recordando a Rose.

"But there's nothing there, Light only shines from those who share"

Llena el bar de forma cadenciosa, deslizándose como si se tratara de un sueño, como tantas veces lo he hecho yo en sueños ajenos, ya que cuando creí haber encontrado el mío propio se derrumbó dejando cenizas en mis manos...¿que en este lugar no conocen los ceniceros? El barman se ha dado cuenta de eso, cediéndome un cenicero al mismo tiempo que llena de nuevo mi vaso, tardándose el tiempo suficiente para que me dé cuenta de que hay alguien mirándome.

Mi corazón arde al ver una melena chocolate que enmarca el rostro que me está mirando, pero no es el color correcto, tampoco el de los ojos, la mirada debe ser mas profunda, y la sonrisa de un coqueteo genuino...aun así levantó el vaso en un saludo fluido, a la vez que mis labios responden con una sonrisa ladeada. Ya es algo natural en mí. Pon buena cara aunque te estés muriendo por dentro.

Your lips feel warm to the touch

You can bring me back to life

Se de antemano que no es Rose, que ella está con Belikov, disfrutando aun la victoria, compartiendo esos besos que alguna vez creí que me pertenecían; pero la perspectiva que muestra esta humana de cabello chocolate es bastante tentadora. Aunque tal vez no sea más que el deseo de su sangre, o de tratar de superar esto, aunque pensándolo bien era la peor forma.

Había intentado mantenerme, como siempre lo hacía, pero mi punto de quiebre estaba llegando, y eso que solo los había visto en dos oportunidades, al recordar el discurso que Rose me había expuesto, tratando de explicar esa revelación que había tenido al estar cerca del guardián, aunque yo mismo me engañé al creer que en verdad lo había olvidado, justo como en este momento me podría engañar al aceptar la compañía de esa chica.

You're free to touch the sky  
Whilst I am crushed and pulverised  
Because you need control  
Now I'm the one who's letting go

Debía dejarla ir. Así que de pronto mi nuevo cigarro parecía más interesante, decepcionando a la humana por mi repentina falta de interés hacía sus largas piernas. La amaba, pero ella no, o a sus palabras, no de la forma en que ella quisiera. No era necesario ver sus auras para darme cuenta, además de que en mi estado no podía ver ni una sombra.

No soy un superhéroe como el ruso, no soy alguien que pueda impresionar por mi ética y trabajo, solo tenía mi amor para ella, me había esforzado para ser mejor, pero no hay nada más.

Justo cuando bebo el resto de mi vaso me llega un mensaje de texto de Jailbait. Otra reunión más con la familia real y miembros de la corte, una donde estarían presentes para sortear el futuro de los moroi y dhampir, una donde estarían esos dos guardianes, una donde mi encanto natural sería requerido, y una donde estaba seguro que el vino sería el mejor protagonista para mí, aunque tal vez no sea mi personalidad y frases ocurrentes las que sean requeridas, si no el espíritu, eso que cada vez me acerca al borde del precipicio.

You're free to touch the sky  
Whilst I am crushed and pulverised  
Because you need control  
Now I'm the one who's letting go  
You like to give an inch  
Whilst I am giving infinty  
But now I've got nothing left  
You have no cares and I'm bereft.


End file.
